Gente loca y enferma
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Craig esta enfermo, y Tweek enloquece por que sus amigos no lo esperaron y se fueron sin el al colegio. Ahora Craig tendra que aceptar las consecuencias. Fic dedicado a Kenny-haku-yowane, Espero me perdones y yo tambien te quiero muchisimo! :'D


**_Hola! :D_**

**_15 fics van ya? Valla! Que rápido pasa el tiempo :P bien, vengo con_**

**_MOY: Otro longfic que vas a descontinuar?_**

**_No, este solo es un… ¿One-shot? ¿Drabble? No tengo ni p*ta idea de que es. Pero el caso es que, pues…_**

**_Es para Kenny-haku-yowane :'3_**

**_MOY: Te gusta dedicar fics, vea?_**

**_No mucho, solo que queria compensarla por ser una mala persona y no responderle T-T Bueno pa yo no aburrir, dejo esto. _**

**_. . ._**

Era de dia, y aunque parecieran las 5 de la mañana, eran las 6:30 am, todo gracias al cambio de horario.

Craig caminaba por la calle con una bufanda amarrada a su cuello, que le cubría hasta un poco arriba de la nariz, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y su nariz estaba un poco roja. Iba bien abrigado, tal vez demasiado, llevaba guantes, una playera de tirantes, una de manga larga, una de manga corta y una chamarra, y de la cintura para abajo llevaba sus boxers, un como pantalón pegado, unos calentadores y sus jeans. Si, su vestimenta era sumamente exagerada y se debía a que su cuerpo estaba muy frio, por decirlo asi. Ya que no generaba mucho calor y necesitaba muchas prendas para poder calentarse. El, obviamente estaba incomodo, pero calientito.

Llego a la parada del autobús (no el del team Stan) y al mirar a enfrente noto la llegada de Token cruzando la calle. El afro-americano al principio no lo reconocía gracias a su chullo, la bufanda y las demas prendas. Se veia muy pochochito. Pero gracias al ponpon amarillo de su gorrito lo logro identificar, aunque no muy seguro.

-Craig?- pregunto, el mencionado apenas lo miro, le enseño el dedo y al afro-americano no le cabio duda de que era su amigo.

-Valla bro! Te vez horrible!- exclamo Token mirando al pelinegro de manera divertida. Craig se veia un poco gordito gracias a tanta ropa y eso le hacia gracia.

-Y me siento peor- susurro de manera débil tratando de no desmayarse debido a la poca energía que tenía.

-Y por que habéis tenido que venir aquí si estáis tan mal?-

-Mi madre tiene la culpa-

-Ya veo-

El más moreno se paro alado del pelinegro y guardaron un pequeño silencio asta que lograron ver a Clyde que venia corriendo hacia ellos, masticando algo.

-Que coño comes?- pregunto Token mirando al castaño, este abrió la boca, mostrándole el taco que ahora era pudín (algo que es realmente asqueroso) el afro-americano hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No seas tan cerdo Clyde- dijo mirando hacia otra parte

-Yo se que se te antoja- aseguro el castaño con una gran sonrisa

-Si lo que digas- el mas moreno le dio el avión y miro a Craig, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Craig- llamo en un susurro y el pelinegro dio un pequeño salto por el susto.

-Ah! Lo siento, estoy muy cansado-

-No, no es eso, si no que me extraña el verte gravemente enfermo-

-Lo se-

-Tú casi nunca te enfermas bro!-

-Tal vez ayer me enferme debido a que comí un bote entero de helado de gasheta, después tome una coca-cola, un baso de leche, una naranja con sal, un tomate con azúcar…-

-No pues es mu…-

-Unos hot-cakes, una rebanada de pastel…-

-… Bueno pues…-

-Un gran bazo de agua de limón y un plato de frijoles con crema-

-…

-…

-Ya terminaste?-

-Ya-

-Y por que cojones comiste tanta comida?-

-Por que tenía mucha hambre- dijo robándose su pansita y serrando los ojos, Token paso una mano por su rostro, hastiado. Miro el reloj y noto que eran las 6:40, ahí deberia de venir el bus

Y como si lo hubiera presentido. El autobús se detuvo en la parada y los chicos subieron sin más. Solo que habían olvidado algo.

-ESPERENME!- gritaba un rubio despeinado, corriendo para alcanzar al autobús, sin éxito.

-… y los hijos de puta no le pidieron a la conductora esperadme…- se detuvo y miro de manera fija al camión, su ojo comenzó a tener varios tics, mas de los normales y empezo a producir ruiditos extraños

-Ah… ahaha…- se rió solo

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- grito de manera desesperada y corrió de manera velos, muy velos, se detuvo.

-AAAAAAAHHHH… bip bip- saco la lengua y siguió corriendo como el correcaminos.

Estaba TOTALMENTE LOCO!

. . .

-Oigan- llamo Craig abriendo su casillero y sacando un libro. Token y Clyde lo miraron

-Donde esta Tweek?- los 3 se miraron entre si, y pronto sus rostros hicieron una mueca de miedo total

-TWEEK!- gritaron al unisono y como por arte de magia entro el rubio adicto al café, azotando las puertas de la escuela y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Por que… no… me… esperaron…- murmuro de manera fría y caminando amenazadoramente hacia los chicos.

-E-espera Tweek, no te enojes porfavor!- trato de decir Clyde pero el rubio lo tomo por el cuello de su sueter y le grito en la cara

-POR QUE NO ME ESPERARON?!- sus ojos no eran verdes, si no rojos

-Hey Tweek**~- ****llamo Craig, el mencionado lo miro de manera asesina**

**-N-no crees que todo esto es una exageración solo por no esperarte?- el rubio abrió mucho los ojos y soltó al castaño, se acerco al pelinegro**

**-No, no lo creo Craig, simplemente yo pensaba que mis verdaderos amigos si me esperarían en la parada del autobús y me dirían "Buenos días Tweek****!"- dijo con una voz aniñada el rubio despeinado**

**-Pero nosotros nunca saludamos de manera tan gay como esa- dijo Craig mirando a Tweek ahora de manera seria**

**-CALLATE!- le grito –ahora solo por llevarme la contra tendré que vengarme de tooodo lo que me as echo Craigy- dijo de manera sarcástica, pronto como por arte de magia todos tenían los ojos rojos y estaban completamente locos.**

**-Nos contagiaste Craig- decían todos**

**-Que? Yo que les contagie cabrones?!- reclamo el moreno**

**-Nos contagiaste tu enfermedad, ahora todos tenemos diarrea, mucha tos y moquillo por tu culpa-**

**-Pero si ni alguno de ustedes se ha acercado a mi!- se excuso**

**-No, ami no me jodas Craig- dijo Tweek con una sonrisa maniática –nos vas a pagar todo lo que nos as echo…- se trono los dedos y Craig trago saliva de manera difícil.**

**-QUIERAS O NO!-**

**-AAAAHHH!- se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos y cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando algún golpe, el cual nunca llego.**

**Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Stripes en su pecho, se descubrió y abraso al conejillo de indias.**

**-Estar enfermo no me hace bien- dijo sudando de manera fría…**

**. . .**

**Craig caminaba de manera lenta a la parada del autobús, estaba vestido de la mismo manera que sus sueño y seguía igual de enfermo, se detuvo y miro al frente, viendo como Token cruzaba la calle, este no logro identificarlo al principio por tanta ropa.**

**-Craig?- pregunto y Craig decido solo saludarlo con la mano, eso era muy parecido a su sueño.**

**-Hey****~-**

**-Te vez horrible bro!-**

**-Y me siento aun peor- sin darse cuenta habia dicho lo mismo **

-Y por que habéis tenido que venir aquí si estáis tan mal?- pregunto exactamente lo mismo, asi que apto por cortar la conversación.

-No querrás saberlo- dijo simplemente, el afro-americano se encogió de hombros y ambos identificaron a Clyde que igual, estaba comiendo algo

-Que coño comes?- pegunto Token y el castaño abrió la boca "Deja bu" penso Craig mirándolos a ambos

-No seas tan cerdo Clyde- dijo haciendo una miro a Craig, este miraba de manera pensativo alguna parte. Después recordó la hora y miro su reloj y noto que eran las 6:38am, el bus se acercaba, y Tweek estaba atrasado asi que decidió hacer algo muy extraño.

-Token cuídame mi mochila y si llega el bus tu vete junto con Clyde, no tardo-

-Pero a donde-

-NO TARDO!- comenzó a correr aunque estuviera muy débil y le quedara muy poco tiempo. Comenzó a ir en dirección a la casa de Tweek y logro identificarlo.

-TWEEK!- le grito

-Ah! Craig?!- saludo el rubio corriendo en dirección a el, no lograba identificarlo muy bien gracias a tanta ropa que llevaba puesta

-Vamos apurate! El bus esta a punto de llegar- comenzó a correr alado de el, el rubio estaba algo extrañado el por que el pelinegro fuera por el pero decidió seguirlo.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, el bus ya estaba parado y Token estaba a punto de subir junto con Clyde pero logro identificar a una persona pochochita y no dudo ni un segundo en que era su amigo

-Bro!- exclamo entendiendo que el del chullo habia ido por Tweek

-Suban ya malditos cabrones!- grito la conductora de mal humor, como siempre. Todos subieron bien y a tiempo. Token se sentó con Clyde y le devolvió la mochila a Craig

-Ufff por poco ¿No Craig?- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, Craig jadeaba de manera cansada pero también le sonrió

-Si Tweek, por poco –miro al adicto al café –Oye Tweek-

-Si Craig?-

-… Buenos días- el despeinado lo miro extrañado pero no borro su sonrisa

-… Buenos días Craig- rió levemente

Ahora podia descansar en paz…

**_:D:D:D_**

**_No se que estaba pensando realmente al escribir esto, solo lo escribí y ya (?)_**

**_Bueno, espero les haya gustao, y a ti también Kenny-haku-yowane :) te quiero demasiado y si no ando por aquí es por que estoy muy ocupado y estresado (cosa que me da horribles dolores de cabeza) asi que, toma este fic como una sincera disculpa :( espero pronto responderte T-T Te amo_****_~ don't forget it ;)_**

**_Sin más, me despido_**

**_Nos vemos! :D un abrazo_**


End file.
